


Lips like sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Closet Make Outs, F/F, Making Out, Making out in a closet, Secret Relationship, i guess, platonic barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josie and Valerie have learned being in a secret relationship means hiding out in strange places. A supply closet though, is a bit confined.





	Lips like sugar

Valerie looks down at her girlfriend, who she's been secretly dating for three months now, who's staring at her, a nervous smirk plastered on her face. The two had been in the middle of a heated makeout session in the auditorium when they'd heard the door open, and had spotted Archie and Betty carrying props for the jubilee in, chatting casually. 

Valerie'd grabbed Josie's hand and led her lover to a small supply closet backstage. Currently, Valerie's back is pressed against the thin wall, a broom digging into her elbow as Josie stands infront of her, their noses nearly brushing on account of how small the closet was. Josie sighs in annoyance as she leans closer, pecking Valerie's lips and pulling away, a pout on her face. 

"Archie ruins everything. I was just about to give you the best foreplay of your life. Valerie's eyes widen. 

"Josie! What if they can hear you?!"  
"I hope they can. They should know that they ruined a moment."

Valerie scoffs and rolls her eyes, kissing her girlfriend's nose.   
"Once we get out of here, I'm all yours."

It's at that moment Josie McCoy gets a wonderful idea.  
Josie smirks at the girl and leans in for a kiss. Their lips move softly and slowly against each other's, until Josie bites Valerie's lower lip, deepening the kiss. Soon, they're back to their heated make our session, and Valerie's legs are wrapped tightly around Josie's hips as the back leader sucks on her pulse point, making the girl desperately moan. Josie continues down her neck, leaving as many hickeys and bite marks as possible- until Valerie's legs tighten, her hips roughly grinding against hers. 

"Josie... oh my god..."

Valerie chokes out, trying her best not to scream. Josie pulls away momentarily to swiftly lift Valerie's shirt off her body, tossing it to the side as Valerie does the same to her. Josie reconnects their lips and starts to unbutton Valerie's jeans and slides a hand into her panties, seconds away from her destination. 

"Er... Josie, Valerie?"

The two break apart, knocking over three pails in the process. 

"Yeah?"

"We just wanted to let you know we can hear everything..."

Josie McCoy officially decides she might as well put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door of the auditorium.


End file.
